Un mundo roto
by Sailor Pear
Summary: PruHun. AU. Apocalipsis zombi. En medio de una próxima catátrofe, Gilbert va en busca de la mujer que ama. La sed de supervivencia y el constante miedo se volverán inminentes, aunque necesarios. One-shot. Versión original en español de "A broken world".


La ciudad, o lo que había quedado de ella, estaba en ruinas. Los postes de luz, en el suelo; las ventanas de las casas, reventadas; el pavimento de las avenidas, destrozado. Las nubes de polvo se levantaban alrededor de los muros desmoronados, como un vestigio de las miles de personas que habían intentado escapar del inminente fin, la mayoría sin éxito. Las risas de los niños en el parque, la charla de los ancianos en los cafés, las palabras de amor entre los amantes en las calles: todo había sido borrado en un instante con la llegada de los zombis. Nadie creyó, en realidad, que tal cosa pasaría, y nadie sabía en realidad, cuál era su origen. Pero había algo que los pocos supervivientes sabían: el mundo nunca volvería a ser el mismo.

Gilbert, en varios sentidos, había tenido suerte. Su hermano menor tenía varias armas guardadas en el sótano, por lo que ambos pudieron defenderse sin contratiempo alguno al momento del ataque. Fue desconcertante, pero ambos consiguieron aniquilar a los zombis que los rodeaban y escapar. Varios zombis fueron detrás de las masas de gente que huía, pero una gran parte se quedó en la ciudad, y por lo tanto, era peligroso quedarse ahí. Sin embargo, Gilbert se negaba a irse. No porque la ciudad fuera muy significativa para él; no, por supuesto que no. Había estado en esa ciudad aproximadamente un año, dado que él y Ludwig eran inmigrantes alemanes que constantemente se movían de un lugar a otro. No. Si había una razón por la que Gilbert quería quedarse, era simplemente para asegurarse de que Elizabetha estaba bien.

"Gilbert, entiende. Ella no va a estar aquí. Seguramente huyó con el resto de los ciudadanos. En cuento tengamos una manera de comunicarnos, te prometo que lo haremos" dijo Ludwig, tratando de arrastrar a su hermano consigo.

"No la habrá. ¡Todas las líneas se han caído! ¿Por qué tú puedes rescatar a Feliciano y yo no puedo buscarla a ella?" respondió Gilbert, mientras forcejeaba violentamente para librarse de los brazos de su hermano.

"¡Es diferente! ¡Él nos encontró primero a nosotros! ¡Por el amor de Dios, Gilbert, no la vas a encontrar! Tenemos que irnos, Feliciano está solo en el refugio, y además está sensible…"

"¿Crees que me importa que su hermano se lo haya intentado comer? ¿Y qué si ella está pasando por lo mismo en este momento? ¡Por favor, West, suéltame!"

"¡Déjalo de una vez! Elizabetha es fuerte, estoy seguro de que sabrá defenderse y…"

Un gruñido llegó a los oídos de los dos hermanos. Casi al instante, Ludwig soltó a Gilbert, que se agachó para tomar la escopeta que había tirado minutos antes, y disparó al zombi sin pensárselo dos veces. Antes de que Ludwig se diera cuenta de lo ocurrido, Gilbert salió corriendo con el arma en las manos lo más rápido que pudo. El hermano menor tal vez era más fuerte, pero sin duda el mayor era más rápido. Continuó corriendo sin parar hasta que los gritos de Ludwig se perdieron en la distancia.

Gilbert se detuvo a tomar aire. Sus pies palpitaban de dolor. Se arrodilló sobre los escombros de un edificio, y casi sin saber por qué, empezó a sollozar. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Era patético. Debería de estar buscando a Elizabetha en vez de estar lloriqueando como un bebé…

Gilbert se enjugó las lágrimas y se levantó. La avenida estaba desierta, así que la pudo atravesar sin problemas. ¿Sería correcto gritar el nombre de Elizabetha? No creía que los zombis fueran a ser tan inteligentes como para rastrear un sonido. ¿O sí? Quizá los estaba subestimando.

Debió de estar caminando una hora y media. Durante el transcurso, se dio cuenta de que había más zombis de los que pensaba. Puede que estuvieran regresando. Cada que tenía que dispararle a alguno, agradecía haber llevado varios cartuchos consigo. O al menos lo hizo hasta que llegó a un pequeño parque, donde se encontró con una horda de seis.

Un cartucho se le terminó cuando le había disparado al tercero. En el preciso segundo en el que lo estaba cambiando, los otros tres se le fueron encima. Hizo retroceder a uno cuando le tiró en un costado, y a otro lo aniquiló golpeándolo con el mango de la escopeta. Cuando se dispuso a terminar con el que quedaba, el malherido se abalanzó sobre él. Gilbert esperó sentir los dientes clavados en su cuello, pero en vez de eso oyó un disparo y sintió el cadáver cayendo sobre él. Todavía excitado por la descarga de adrenalina, se preparó para apuntar al segundo zombi, pero al voltear un segundo disparo tronó el aire y el muerto viviente cayó al suelo con el cráneo destrozado.

Gilbert volteó, buscando el origen de los disparos, y todavía un tanto asustado. El polvo en las calles de la metrópoli todavía formaba una densa niebla que le empañaba la vista. Un columpio se mecía suavemente a su lado, a causa de la resonancia. Más allá, una figura de pelo largo y vestido se acercaba lentamente, con lo que parecía ser una Barret .50 en las manos.

Ambos se quedaron congelados un momento, y en un segundo los dos corrían esquivando los escombros que se encontraban en el paso. Gilbert tiró la escopeta a su lado, en el momento justo en que los dos se encontraron en un violento pero efusivo abrazo. Dieron un par de vueltas, perdieron el equilibrio, lo intentaron recuperar.

"¿Estás loco? ¡¿Estás loco, acaso?! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿¡Por qué demonios regresaste?! ¡Tenías que haberte largado! ¿¡Me oyes!?" gritaba Elizabetha con la voz rota mientras intentaba tomar aire entre cada sollozo. Gilbert hundió su cara en el pelo de ella para limpiarse las lágrimas, y por el simple hecho de sentirlo de nuevo contra sí.

"¿Y dejarte aquí? ¡Ni lo sueñes, no me podía ir sin ti, y tú lo sabes!"

Ella tomó la cara de Gilbert entre sus manos, mirándolo con desesperación.

"¡Gilbert Beilschmidt, eres un idiota! ¡Eres la persona más idiota que he conocido! ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así! ¿Me oíste? ¡Nunca!"

Él asintió, aturdido, y acercó su cara a la de Elizabetha. Besó sus labios. Sentía que casi había olvidado lo que era el amor. A pesar de que fue un beso relativamente húmedo y salado, debido a las lágrimas de ambos, fue una muestra de esperanza, de que en el mundo todavía quedaba algo bello por lo cual vivir.

Al separarse, Gilbert le sonreía a Elizabetha, que temblaba por el susto y la emoción.

"West ha encontrado un refugio, Liz. A las afueras de la ciudad. Ahí podemos estar a salvo mientras se nos ocurre qué hacer. Al parecer hay varios ahí, y hay comida y paredes blindadas y…"

Elizabetha interrumpió a Gilbert poniéndole un dedo en la boca. Los dos callaron durante un momento. Él, extrañado, miró al frente, y divisó a un zombi que se acercaba a Liz. Ella, sin siquiera inmutarse, levantó su arma y le disparó al zombi una tres veces.

"Nos acostumbraremos. Y por favor, no tires tu escopeta de nuevo, que nos vas a matar a ambos."

Él sonrió y se agachó a recoger el arma. Elizabetha siempre había sido muy hábil para defenderse, y ahora eso quedaba demostrado una vez más. Supo de inmediato que, junto a ella, aquel desastre no podría ser tan malo.

"El refugio está al noroeste, o algo así me dijo West. Madre mía, me va a matar por haber salido corriendo."

"Y con toda razón. En fin, si está al noroeste, podemos irnos por esa división para salir más rápido de aquí. Me parece que esa es la división, de hecho. Hay que ir alertas, esas cosas están andando por toda la ciudad.

"¿Qué? Pero yo no he encontrado casi ninguno. Máximo unos doce. Creo que todos han salido buscando más víctimas."

"Pues aunque no lo creas, al parecer hay una ola viniendo hacia acá desde el este. A mí me tocó, y lo único que tuve a la mano fue un sartén."

"No me digas que te defendiste con un sartén."

"En una emergencia, cualquier cosa te puede ser útil. Al ir caminando encontré la Barret .50, cerca del cadáver de uno de mis vecinos."

"¿No será ese al que le gustaban las armas? ¿Vash?"

Elizabetha asintió, un tanto ensimismada.

"Creo que su propia hermanita lo atacó. Le tuve que disparar a una pequeña zombi que estaba cerca…"

Los dos caminaron unos minutos sin decir nada. Gilbert pateó una roca, que rodó hasta chocar con el cuerpo de un joven ruso que solía vivir en los alrededores.

"¿Qué va a ser del mundo ahora? " dijo el albino, sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo, estupefacto. Elizabetha se encogió de hombros.

"Es una buena pregunta. Por lo pronto lleguemos al refugio, y luego decidiremos qué hacer."

No pasaron más de quince minutos cuando vieron a lo lejos una horda de zombis, conformada por lo menos por veinte unidades. Estaban lo bastante lejos como para que ambos tuvieran tiempo de prepararse. Elizabetha cargó su Barret y Gilbert se ocupó de poner los cartuchos en un lugar accesible. Le temblaban las manos, pero no estaba dispuesto a morir ahora que había encontrado a Liz.

"¿Es ésta la ola a la que te refieres?" preguntó Gilbert.

"Más o menos. Al parecer está conformada por varias hordas iguales." respondió Elizabetha. Esperó unos momentos a que se acercaran un poco más, y luego disparó a uno de los zombis que estaban al frente. Los demás empezaron a enloquecer y comenzaron a avanzar más rápido hacia ellos.

Gilbert apuntó a uno de los más cercanos, y apretó el gatillo. Sonrió.

"Saldremos de esta, y de muchas más. Juntos."

Ella le tomó la mano unos instantes, antes de llevarla de nuevo al gatillo.

"Juntos."

Ambos aprendieron a deshacerse de los zombis muy rápido. Elizabetha se movía rápidamente entre los muertos vivientes, disparando a cualquiera que se acercara demasiado. Gilbert tampoco se quedó atrás; era habilidoso con la escopeta y ágil para cambiar los cartuchos cuando lo necesitaba. En un momento dado, un zombi siguió a Liz hasta la parte trasera de un auto, y ella no se dio cuenta hasta que ya estaba demasiado cerca. Gilbert se apresuró a abrir la cajuela del auto; Elizabetha entendió el mensaje y se apartó para que la cajuela no la golpeara. El zombi retrocedió, y Liz lo empujó hacia la cajuela, justo en el momento en que Gilbert cerraba la puerta de la misma con fuerza para partir al zombi en dos.

"¿Sabes? Hacemos un excelente equipo" dijo Gilbert al acercarse a ella para matar a la última zombi que se disponía a clavarle los dientes a Liz.

"No creo que tengamos problemas si encontramos otra horda. Pero vámonos rápido, es preferible no hacerlo."

Los dos siguieron avanzando hacia la carretera. Elizabetha le disparó en la cabeza a un muerto que todavía parecía estar vivo, y luego se adelantó a dispararle a uno más que parecía estarse moviendo. Gilbert la admiró durante un momento, todavía sin creer lo afortunado que era al tenerla a su lado. Su determinación, su firmeza… esas eran algunas de las razones que habían enamorado a Gilbert.

Después de dos horas de caminar, con una media hora de descanso, Gilbert divisó una bandera blanca en la cima de un búnker, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche. Ambos estaban agotados, Elizabetha estaba a punto de desmayarse. Él le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la ayudó a caminar.

"Ya casi llegamos, Liz, vamos." la animó. Ella lo miró, e inclinó su cabeza sobre el hombro del albino.

"Mira." murmuró ella, con voz ronca. Alguien salió del búnker. No parecía ser un zombi. Era más bien un muchacho alto, que parecía estar nervioso. Al acercarse, Gilbert lo reconoció de inmediato.

"¡Matthew! ¡Somos nosotros! ¡Gilbert y Elizabetha!"

"¿Gilbert? ¿Estás bien? ¡No lo puedo creer! Ludwig estaba muy preocupado por ti…"

"Lo sé, lo sé. Ya estamos aquí."

Matthew ayudó a ambos a llegar hasta el refugio. Mientras llegaban, Matthew los puso al tanto de la situación. Habían llegado al búnker hacía unas diez horas, esperando instrucciones del gobierno por la radio. Cuando se cortó la señal, supieron que el gobierno había caído y que los zombis habían acabado con la ciudad.

"Nos hemos refugiado aquí una pequeña parte de los supervivientes. Francis y Alfred me han ayudado a traer provisiones, y Yao y yo nos hemos encargado de ayudar a los heridos. El búnker es de Arthur, al parecer lo compró en caso de huracán o algo así. No importa, ha resultado muy útil aunque no es muy grande. Me figuro que ustedes tendrán que dormir en el piso; ya hay demasiadas camas ocupadas."

"No importa" dijo ella "¿Por qué la bandera blanca?"

"Bueno, eso ha sido idea de Feliciano. Pensó que ayudaría a que cualquiera que necesitara refugio identificara mejor el búnker desde lejos."

"Y vaya que sirvió" contestó Gilbert. "Aunque si está pidiendo paz, no creo que le sirva de mucho."

Al llegar al refugio, lo primero que Gilbert tuvo que hacer fue lidiar con los regaños de su hermano menor. Estaba demasiado aturdido para escucharlo, y cuando se tranquilizó, admitió que había sido muy valiente de su parte. Se encontró poco después con Feliciano, que lo saludó con optimismo. Gilbert se arrepintió de haber dicho que no le importaba que casi hubiera sido asesinado por su propio hermano.

Gilbert se alegró de encontrar vivos en el refugio a Francis y Antonio, mientras que Elizabetha fue a saludar a su compañero de cuarto, Roderich, que había creído muerto hasta ese momento. Comieron lo poco que habían recuperado al huir de la ciudad, y luego se fueron a dormir. Les tocó en el mismo cuarto que dos de sus conocidos, Kiku y Feliks, además de Ludwig y Feliciano.

Durante la noche, Gilbert oyó la tranquila respiración de los que estaban a su alrededor. Él, en cambio, no podía dormir. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en un día…

"Hey, Gil."

La voz de Elizabetha lo sorprendió en un susurro.

"¿Estás despierto?"

Gilbert se volvió y vio a Liz acurrucada a su lado. Él se arrastró hacia ella, hasta que su cuerpo quedó a pocos centímetros de ella.

"Sí, aquí estoy. ¿Pasa algo?"

"No. Me imaginé que tú tampoco podrías dormir."

Ella apoyó su frente contra la de Gilbert, cerrando los ojos. Él le pasó un brazo por encima, mientras ella ponía sus manos en los hombros de Gilbert. Entrelazaron sus piernas, y las plantas de sus pies se tocaron.

"Te amo, Gil."

"Y yo a ti, Liz."

"Cuando no te vi, tuve miedo…"

Gilbert apretó a Elizabetha contra sí.

"Lo sé. Pero te prometo que ya no nos separaremos."

Elizabetha restregó su cara contra la mejilla de Gilbert, y luego pareció quedarse dormida. Él le besó la frente, y cerró los ojos también.

"Sigo teniendo miedo." susurró ella.

Pasaron aproximadamente una semana en el búnker, y todas las noches fueron iguales. A pesar de dormir separados, siempre hubo un instante donde Gilbert rodaba hacia Liz y terminaban juntos. Hubo casos en los que ni ellos mismo sabían cómo, o por qué, pero amanecían con la cara de uno enfrente del otro, abrazados.

En cualquier caso, ambos lo necesitaban.

En las tardes todos desarrollaban planes para aumentar la seguridad de la base, reunir más gente, lidiar con invasiones, juntar más provisiones. Debido a que Elizabetha tuvo la sensatez de avisar que una ola de zombis venía desde el este, Ludwig vio la oportunidad de crear una táctica de defensa. Sin embargo, hubo varios ataques durante esos días, como vaticinio de la próxima amenaza. Aunque pudieron lidiar con la mayor parte de las hordas, hubo varios heridos y tres muertos, entre los cuales se encontró Alfred, el hermano de Matthew. De repente, Matthew dejó de colaborar con los entusiastas y se encerró en un cuarto del búnker.

La repentina desaparición de Matthew fue una de las causas por las que casi nadie se dio cuenta de que la ola comenzaba a llegar al búnker. Cuando la detectaron, ya estaba demasiado cerca y no había tiempo de organizarse. Llevaron a todos los niños al sótano del búnker, y los demás salieron a defender el refugio. La horda era mucho más grande de lo que habían previsto, formada por unos 60 zombis.

Gilbert y Elizabetha decidieron ir al frente. Tenían las armas preparadas, y confianza. Si habían podido ellos solos con una grupo de 20, ¿qué les impedía vencer a 60 junto con otras quince personas? Era más que suficiente.

Kiku llegó con una katana, y con Ludwig y Feliciano detrás. A pesar de todo, el italiano abrazaba a Ludwig y no parecía estar dispuesto a separarse de él. Uno a uno, Antonio, Francis y Yao apuntaron también sus armas. Arthur y sus hermanos alistaban las granadas del lado izquierdo.

"¿Preparada, Liz?" preguntó Gilbert, mientras se dirigían al frente,

"Más que nunca. ¡Vamos!" gritó Elizabetha, al mismo tiempo que todos los demás empezaban a detonar sus armas. Gilbert se agachó para esquivar el zarpazo de un zombi y hundirle la punta de su bayoneta. A su lado, Ludwig se encargaba de disparar con su pistola. Gilbert localizó a Liz entre todos y la siguió, mientras ella seguía cargando cartuchos y apuntando a todos los zombis que podía. Era un trabajo difícil, debido a la cantidad de zombis y lo fuertes que se habían vuelto, pero a pesar de ello, la resistencia estaba dominando. Cuando Gilbert sintió que la horda empezaba a retroceder, ocurrió lo impensable: una segunda horda comenzó a llegar.

"¡Alguien llame a Berwald! ¡Díganle que necesitamos refuerzos!" gritó Ludwig mientras empujaba a un muerto viviente que se le encimaba. Feliciano salió corriendo en busca de Berwald. Yao comenzó a desesperarse y tomó una segunda pistola, de modo ya estaba disparando al doble, a pesar de las reprimendas de Arthur. La masa de zombis que se extendía era demasiado para ellos.

"¡Francis! ¡Gilbert! ¡Vengan acá, tengo una idea!" llamó Antonio mientras movía un barril de pólvora de las provisiones. Ambos acudieron al encuentro de su amigo y le ayudaron a cargar el enorme tonel. Francis corrió por una estaca y le prendió fuego. Gilbert y Antonio colocaron el barril en forma horizontal.

"¡Atrás!" advirtió Antonio, y cuando todos abrieron camino hacia la horda, él y su amigo empujaron el barril, que rodó hasta los zombis. Francis lanzó la estaca hacia la pólvora, causando una explosión al instante. El humo ayudó además a aturdir a los zombis, pero también a Gilbert. De repente, se encontró a sí mismo volteando en derredor.

"¡Gilbert! ¡Aquí estoy!"

El albino oyó a Elizabetha del otro lado, y se acercó, tosiendo. Cuando la encontró, ella levantó la escopeta súbitamente.

"¡Agáchate!"

Gilbert obedeció, y se fue para abajo. Elizabetha disparó a un zombi que iba detrás de él, y luego a otro más. Mientras el alemán tanteaba el piso, buscando su bayoneta, oyó unos tres, cuatro disparos más, y volteó para ver otro muerto caer al suelo. Sintió un brazo que lo levantaba y lo jalaba.

"¡Gil, vienen más! ¡Corre, corre!"

Él consiguió tomar su bayoneta antes de partir y descargar contra otros dos zombis. Mientras corría, deparó en uno que se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

"¿Kiku?"

El joven japonés, que siempre permaneció calmado frente a cualquier ataque durante aquella semana, había cedido frente a la horda, y ahora era uno de ellos. Gilbert se quedó atónito al verlo, pero se espabiló en cuanto se acercó rugiendo, preparado para matarlo. Elizabetha fue la primera en tirotearlo, y siguió hasta que dejó de moverse. El albino la volteó a ver, pasmado, mientras ella volvía a tirar de su brazo.

"¿Por qué…?"

"¡Ese ya no era Kiku, Gilbert! ¡No podemos tenerles clemencia solamente porque eran nuestros amigos!"

Gilbert se detuvo para tomar aire, y aniquilar otros dos cadáveres. Espalda con espalda, él y Elizabetha empezaban a arrasar con todos los muertos vivientes que los rodeaban. Sin embargo, parecía que por cada zombi que derribaran, aparecían otros dos. No obstante, oyeron un par de disparos más cerca, y en un instante Antonio ya los había alcanzado y les ayudaba a deshacerse de los que se les venían encima. Poco a poco, entre los tres el avance era mucho mayor, y cada muerto que saltaba hacia ellos caía momentos después.

Lo estaban logrando.

"¡Sigan así!" gritó Gilbert, por encima de los gruñidos guturales. Le voló la cabeza a uno que estaba a su lado, e inmediatamente le clavó la punta de la bayoneta a otro en la garganta. Su corazón latía muy rápidamente, y sentía que la cara le palpitaba de calor. Volteó a ver a Elizabetha, que, parada sobre los restos de un pedestal, terminaba con tres zombis al mismo tiempo. Cuando ella retrocedió para cargar de nuevo su escopeta, ella también lo miró. Sonrió. Gilbert adoraba la sonrisa de Liz.

Sin embargo, esa sonrisa no duró mucho.

Un zombi bastante grande se acercaba corriendo hacia Elizabetha, enloquecido por el hambre. Gilbert dirigió la bayoneta hacia él, pero, a pesar de apretar el gatillo varias veces, la bala no salía. Desesperado, intentó buscar un cartucho, al tiempo que Liz volteaba. No le dio tiempo de levantar su escopeta.

El zombi no la mordió, pero al intentar alcanzarla, Elizabetha retrocedió involuntariamente y cayó del pedestal. Gilbert cargó la bayoneta e intentó disparar, pero cuatro cadáveres se interpusieron en su camino, y los tuvo que matar a todos primero antes de avanzar. Antonio estaba del otro lado, lidiando con tres.

Gilbert estaba a punto de despejar el área cuando oyó el grito de Liz desgarrando el aire. Se quedó congelado un momento, hasta que apartó al último zombi de una estocada en la cabeza.

Abajo, en el piso, un zombi le arrancaba la carne del costado a Elizabetha, mientras ella estiraba su mano para alcanzar su escopeta de nuevo y pateaba desesperadamente al zombi sin resultado alguno.

Gil se apresuró a dispararle al muerto viviente, pero sus manos temblaban tanto que su puntería le falló. Encolerizado, Gilbert corrió hasta el atacante y le clavó la bayoneta en la cabeza, una y otra vez. Fue interrumpido inmediatamente por otro grito de dolor de Elizabetha, todavía peor que el anterior. Gilbert se dio cuenta de que otro zombi le estaba despedazando el hombro derecho.

"¡Déjala en paz!" gritó, al tiempo que le hundía la bayoneta en el cuello y lo empujaba a un lado.

Gilbert se aseguró de que no hubiera más zombis alrededor, y se agachó sobre Elizabetha, que se había encogido en el piso, temblando y gimiendo. Él la movió con suavidad para revisar sus heridas. La del estómago, al menos, no parecía haber tocado órganos vitales. En cambio, el segundo zombi le había destrozado completamente el hombro, y no paraba de sangrar.

"No…no…no…"

Ella apretaba los ojos para aguantar el dolor. Se llevó una mano a la herida del estómago. Gilbert la tomó en sus brazos y buscó algo, cualquier cosa, para detener la hemorragia.

"Gil… "murmuró, casi imperceptiblemente."

"¡Gilbert!"

Antonio corrió hacia ellos. Había terminado con todos los zombis, pero no había caído en la cuenta de que Elizabetha estaba herida.

"¡Santo Dios! ¿Pero qué…?"

"¡Antonio, rápido! ¡Trae ayuda, está sangrando demasiado! ¡Apresúrate!"

Él lo miró, primero a él, luego a Elizabetha, durante unos instantes. Gilbert no lo pudo soportar.

"¿Qué no me has oído? ¡Apúrate, Antonio, con un demonio! ¡Apúrate!"

Antonio salió corriendo en busca de ayuda. Gilbert, por su parte, se arrancó parte de su chamarra e intentó usarla como venda para cubrirle el hombro y el costado.

"Gilbert…"

"Espera un momento, ¿sí, Liz? Antonio volverá en unos momentos con ayuda. Tú no te angusties, estás bien, sólo es un poco de sangre, cualquiera se asusta cuando ve-"

"Gilbert, tú…"

La miró a los ojos. Estaba llorando, y parecía aterrorizada. Gilbert no se había dado cuenta de que también le sangraba copiosamente la nariz.

"No, no, Elizabetha, no te des por vencida. Todavía no. ¿Me escuchas? Eres muy fuerte. Esto no te va a derrotar."

Gilbert se arrancó otro pedazo de la chamarra, y lo colocó sobre las vendas auxiliares que había hecho, ya estaban empapadas. Quizá la herida del costado estaba peor de lo que creía.

Ella abrió la boca, parecía como si tuviera algo atorado en la garganta. Tomó a Gilbert del cuello de la camisa.

"No… dudes… en…"

"¿Qué no dude…? ¿Qué?"

Elizabetha lo miraba con la boca abierta. Gilbert esperaba que terminara la frase, pero no lo hizo.

"¿Liz?"

Nada. Silencio.

"¿Elizabetha?"

Lo seguía mirando sin moverse. Lo seguía mirando, sí, no podía estar…

"¡¿Elizabetha?!"

Tiritando, Gilbert le colocó la mano en el cuello. No había ningún movimiento, ninguna palpitación. Lentamente, la mano que aún lo tenía abrazado se relajó y cayó pesadamente al suelo.

No, no podía estar pasando eso.

El labio inferior de Gilbert temblaba. Sintió que las lágrimas le bajaban, calientes, por la cara, y caían sobre la de Elizabetha, que ni siquiera se inmutó. La agitó un poco, esperando que ella reaccionara. No lo hizo. Titubeó su nombre, la movió otra vez, le palpó la muñeca, volvió a decir su nombre. Otra vez, nada.

Sin saber cómo, sin poder controlarse, de repente Gilbert empezó a hipar. Los espasmos salían junto con unos gemidos extraños que se fueron intensificando conforme más los soltaba. Eran fuertes, y le lastimaban la garganta. Los sollozos pronto se convirtieron en gritos, verdaderos gritos que herían y controlaban a Gilbert. Se quedó gritando todo lo que pudo hasta que sintió que se quedaba sordo, e inclinó la cabeza hacia el estómago de Elizabetha. Hundió la cara en su suéter, que olía a casa y a sangre. El olor mareaba, los gemidos también. A Gilbert le dolían la cabeza y la realidad. Era como si una gigantesca mano lo estuviera ahorcando y aplastando hasta dejarlo sin aire.

Su llanto fue interrumpido tajantemente. Gilbert levantó los ojos. Había sentido algo. ¿Un movimiento? Se quedó inmóvil, con la cara en la tela del suéter teñido de rojo, esperando a sentir si volvía a suceder. Unos segundos bastaron para volver a sentirlo. Era como un leve apretón en su estómago, como si estuviera haciendo una flexión. Gilbert alzó la cabeza, esperanzado.

Elizabetha se había levantado. Volvía a mirar a Gilbert, pero ya no buscando protección. Lo miraba con rabia, con ira. Con sed.

Le tomó tiempo entender qué estaba pasando. Elizabetha se encorvó, como si fuera un animal. Su piel había adquirido un tono grisáceo. Empezó a gruñir y a mostrarle los dientes cubiertos de sangre debido a la hemorragia nasal. Antes de que Gilbert pudiera reaccionar, Elizabetha se lanzó contra él. Rápidamente, tomó la escopeta que ella no había podido alcanzar, y la puso entre ambos en forma de barrera. Ella no entendió el mensaje y alargó su mano hacia la cara de Gilbert. Retrocedió, manteniendo la escopeta en alto como señal de ataque. No estaba funcionando. Ella se desesperó y saltó encima de Gilbert, tirándolo al suelo. Casi sin pensarlo, y todavía asustado por el repentino ataque, él empezó a dispararle en el pecho varias veces. Sus dientes habían quedado a tan sólo unos pocos centímetros de su cara. Gilbert siguió disparando, sintiendo la descarga de las balas sobre ella hasta que dejó de moverse, y él se la pudo quitar de encima. Se levantó, tambaleándose, y volteó a ver al cadáver. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que, al final, era Elizabetha.

Aquello fue, más que nada, desconcertante. Gilbert miró al cadáver, y a su pecho ensangrentado. A pesar de que había intentado matarlo, a pesar de que sus intenciones no eran otras más que terminar con él, a pesar de eso, no dejaba de ser ella. La expresión de sorpresa impresa en su cara, los orificios de bala en su tórax, el charco de sangre en el piso, todo eso era obra de él.

Miró estupefacto su ropa manchada de rojo, y tiró la escopeta al suelo. Se quedó mirando de nuevo el cuerpo, sin expresión alguna.

"¡Bruder!"

Del otro lado de la plaza, Ludwig, Antonio y Francis venían corriendo hacia él. Su hermano menor fue el primero en acercarse. El grito ahogado de Francis sonó por detrás.

"¿Gilbert?" continuó Ludwig, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su hermano.

"¿Qué es lo que he hecho?" y se llevó una mano a la boca, mientras las lágrimas calientes resbalaban por su piel.

* * *

"Gilbert, cálmate, ahora estamos a salvo."

"¿Por qué demonios lo hice? ¡Debí haberme quedado con ella! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa!"

"Bruder, no es tu culpa. Escúchame, hiciste lo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera hecho."

"¡Pero era Elizabetha! ¿Cómo pude haberlo hecho?"

"Gilbert, ella ya estaba muerta."

"Y aun así…"

El búnker estaba casi vacío. Los que estaban afuera se encargaban de decapitar a los cadáveres para evitar posibles levantamientos. Otros se encargaban de reparar los daños, y otros habían ido a abastecer el refugio de nuevo. Otros ya no estaban.

A Gilbert le dolía hablar debido al gran nudo en la garganta que tenía. Miraba nerviosamente de un lado a otro, sin estarse quieto. Ludwig le ordenó a Francis y a Antonio que se retiraran, y ellos obedecieron. Se puso de frente a su hermano mayor.

"Escucha, Gilbert."

"¿Qué no se suponía que Berwald iba a llegar con refuerzos? ¿No habías mandado a Feliciano a que lo buscara?"

"Sí, así es. Feliciano fue, y Berwald mandó refuerzos."

"¿Entonces? ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?"

"Porque yo estaba en otro lado, igual de ocupado que tú."

A Ludwig repentinamente se le quebró la voz, y bajó la cabeza.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué estabas…?"

"No me podrás decir… que intentar curar a un amigo sin lograrlo es algo sin importancia."

Gilbert levantó la mirada, y de repente vio a su hermano menor como si otra vez fuera un niño perdido.

"¿Feliciano?"

"Cuando llegué, era demasiado tarde. Todavía estaba vivo, pero tuve que dispararle… antes de que se volviera uno de ellos."

Gilbert no supo cuando fue que Ludwig comenzó a llorar, ni mucho menos cuando él mismo se le unió. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, ni qué fue lo que pasó después. Afuera, todos regresaron al búnker. Las ganas de sobrevivir, la chispa de esperanza que tuvieron al encontrar el refugio, de repente se habían desvanecido de un solo soplo. Una chica lloraba, en un lado del búnker, la muerte de su hermana menor, que se defendió con un cuchillo en vano. Otro muchacho, alto y de pelo puntiagudo, llevaba al cadáver de su hermana a una pequeña cama de paja donde le acomodó el moño que le cubría su cabeza rubia. Más allá, un hombre de origen finlandés le reclamaba gritando a Arthur, todavía dolido por la pérdida de uno de sus hermanos, que no hubiera protegido debidamente el sótano donde se encontraban los niños.

Sí. Había algo que sabían los supervivientes. Había algo que los acompañaría todas las mañanas, de ahora en adelante, y hasta el final de sus vidas. Había algo que era un hecho: ni el mundo, ni nadie en él, volverían nunca a ser los mismos.

* * *

**Este, como mi primer fanfic, fue un request de una amiga que iba a irse de viaje, y que me pidió un Prusia/Hungría en un apocalipsis zombi antes de irse. De alguna manera lo logré (con toda y traducción al inglés), y decidí publicarlo aquí porque siendo honesta me inspiré.**

**Aunque la versión original estaba en español, preferí esperar un poco antes de publicarlo. Mis perversos planes se vieron afectados cuando otra amiga me pidió que subiera la versión en español porque le daba demasiada flojera leer en inglés. Y venga, que todos hemos estado ahí.**


End file.
